Hidden Things
by frosty0004
Summary: Things in the world are not always what they seem to be. Blaise finds love in a place that she never thought she would, with someone she never though she'd meet.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

**Blaise chapter 1**

I'm always the twin that gets in trouble, the one that the parents are disappointed in. The thing that hurts the most overall is that they always praise my sister, one time just once I want to be put before my sister, I want my mum to tell me she loves me not just Bella but I guess that won't happen since she is shipping me off to my dad's. I was happy about that until my sister said she was going to come with me much to my disappointment, not that I have anything against her it just everyone always seems to choose her over me, but the thing that no one even knows about since no one ever pays attention to me, is that I have a secret, not just a little secret like a crush on someone, but a secret that if anyone found out could change everything. The only person that knows this secret is the most important person in my life, she has taught me everything and even though everyone thinks she is long dead is my great-grandmother.

One of the reasons that I'm the only one that knows that she is alive is because of this secret. We are witches, not the witch that is all over the TV and there ridiculous stereotypes humans come up with but the real deal. We are faster than shape shifters and vampires combined, stronger than even Hercules, we are also immortal and stop aging at the age of 21. Although even with all this we still have powers, some of the powers that every witch has is telekinesis, can turn into any animal they want, sense when other supernatural creatures around and be able to tell what they are, and can do spells (one this that J.K Rowling got right when she wrote Harry Potter). Then there is powers that only that witch can have that may be similar to others but are never completely the same. The powers that my great grandma has are that she can turn invisible, can feel when something bad is going to happen, compulsion. My powers are somewhat different I can turn invisible, control all 5 elements (earth, fire, air, water and spirit) and I am a sponge but when I absorb powers I don't just copy them I make them better, my great grandma said I am to be the most powerful witch of all time.

I bet your wondering why I know that my great grandma is alive and my mother and Bella don't. Well that's a simple answer, they aren't witches like we are so they are not allowed to know about the supernatural world. The weird thing about witches is that if they have a child with a human it only occurs in every third generation and in the youngest twin but if they have a child with another supernatural being then the child would be half and half and would cause the witch gene to come forward.

So here I am getting off the plane with my sister dreading to see my father pick her over me "BLAISE, BELLA" I heard I looked to the left to see my dad standing there waving, I walked up to him cautiously not knowing how to react after not seeing him for years. He pulled us both into one arm hugs not being very good with affection, I put my headphones in praying this would be a short car ride. As soon as we crossed a sign saying 'welcome to forks' I felt a shift in magic, I concentrated on what supernatural creatures where living here and was surprised when both shape shifters and vampires live here. We pulled up to my childhood home and I jumped out in the drive way was sitting an old rusty truck and my Chevy impala 1967 which was passed down to me, and my motorbike which is a black 2012 Streetfighter 848.

I jumped out of the car and stood watching Bella fawn over her truck like seriously it looks good but I bet it will get her killed, don't people know how to take care of cars? We walked into the house and went to our old bedrooms mine was panted black how he knew that is my favourite colour is beyond me I would have to thank him though. I started unpacking all my things, even though it didn't take long it still made the room look more like mine.

I walked down stairs wondering what we were going to do for dinner when I smelt pizza, after we ate we went to the lounge room and watched the game, that's another thing that is different between me and Bella, I like watching the games with our dad but she hated it and didn't understand the sport. After the game finished I said goodnight to my dad and went to bed to get a good night's rest for the next day which is our first day at a new school.

I woke up to do my normal routine, I hopped in the shower letting the hot water run down my skin relaxing all my tense muscles, after washing my hair I hopped out drying my body to get dressed, I put on my black ripped skinny jeans, white tank top and put a grey sweater with a star on it, I put my jewellery on and put my favourite pair of black boots on and a beanie after getting dressed I put on natural make up and started on my hair. One of the main things that makes it easy to separate me and my sister is our hair she just has plain brown hair that finishes under her shoulders, but I am into scene hair I have long brown hair that stops at my waist wand one of those huge side fringes and when I'm not wearing a beanie I usually tease my hair. Once I was ready I grabbed some food and my bag then left with a simple goodbye and my sister following me

"See you at school Blaise be safe" I heard Bella call as I got on my bike

"You to" I yelled as I started my baby and drove off not obeying the speed limit at all. After a short ride I pulled up in the parking lot and see everyone's head turn to me, I hopped of my bike and took my helmet off It kind of looked like I was in a movie I looked around to see vampires looking at me, veggie to be exact I scanned them there was a big buff one and a blonde supermodel looking chick next to him, a pixie looking chick glaring at me standing next to a guy with brown hair, then was a grumpy looking dude, ah must be a mind reader and last but not least was the most hansom man I have ever seen looking into his eyes I knew me was the one, he was my mate and even more he knew what I was.

I winked at him and in return he gave me the biggest grin I have ever seen, our moment sadly interrupted by Bella slamming her car door and stalking over to me

Jaspers POV.

Alice has been bugging me, telling me not to go to school today but I have no clue why, I am not listening to her tho I have a feeling something big is going to happen today, something good. I hop in the car with Emmet and rose to go to school once in the parking lot we waited at the cars like every other day I looked across to see Alice glaring at a parking space I soon heard I a roar coming from a motorbike, must be the new kid I looked across to see a girl hop off and take her helmet off she was beautiful, I couldn't stop looking at her. Her hair blew in the wind and I smelt her scent, it was intoxicating I just wanted to hold her and touch her nothing like I have ever felt before, she looked at us as if she knew what we were finally her eyes landed on me and I knew she was my life my mate and even more she was a witch, she was perfect. After staring intensely at each other she winked I couldn't help but grin, our moment was sadly ruined when I heard a car door slam and a girl looking similar to my mate stalk over to her looking mad I immediately got mad myself how dare someone look at my mate like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own twilight **

**Chapter 2**

Blaise POV.

"Are you stupid? You could have gotten yourself killed" Bella screamed at me, okay I may had done more than just speed but seriously she worries too much she needs to live a little. I glanced to see my mate being held back then slowly calming down "chill Bells I'm alive alright" I sighed back and started to head to the office.

I walk through the door and warmth covers me "hi I'm Blaise and that's Bella were new and need our timetables" the lady looked up and smiled wide showing her teeth "of course the swan girls here is your slip and here are your timetables, bring the slip back at the end of the day and make sure all the teachers sign it, have a nice day" she gave the timetables and slips to us, I said a small 'thanks' and walked off trying to walk away from Bella sadly we had first class together.

Finally it was lunch time and so far I have had classes with three of the Cullen's who I learnt the blonde beauty was Rosalie, the muscle man was Emmet and glaring pixie was Alice. I walked into the cafeteria with Bella trailing behind me everyone's heads turned I saw her start to blush, never one for attention, we walked over to Bella's new friends, I don't really remember their names so I just ignored them and ate my lunch, but I tuned back into the conversation when Bella asked about the veggie vamps and my mate.

"Who are they?" Bella asked the annoying girl that doesn't stop talking and is only talking to us for the attention it will give her.

She looked up to see who Bella was talking about but you could she already knew who.

"Ohh they are the Cullen's and Hale's, the two blonde ones are Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and the others are Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen. They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife." The annoying girl said.

I looked up to who I now knew was Jasper and saw him looking at me with a smirk. I gestured him to meet me outside the cafeteria and he gave me a slight nod, I picked up my lunch and told Bella I would see her later then chucked it in the bin reaching my destination. Less than a minute later I saw Jasper walking towards me and I gave a slight smile.

"So you know what I am?" I asked with a hint of nervousness in my voice "yeah" he replies quietly, all of a sudden I felt calm wash over me, I looked over to jasper and gave a grateful smile. I looked him in the eyes and couldn't look away all these feelings rushed into me, love, adoration, nervousness and happiness he was projecting his feelings, slowly we lean in, as his lips touch my I feel sparks fly through my body, we were sadly interrupted by the bell going Jasper pulled back a smile pulling at his lips "want to ditch?" he asked his southern accent showing "I would love to but it's my first day, don't want to disappoint my dad" I sighed

"You could never disappoint anyone" he said then stood up pulling me with him, we went to class which I was happy about, we both were in, after a long session of getting to know each other the bell went signalling to go to our last class which I found out all the Cullen's and Bella were in. sadly me and my sis had to watch this session because of our first day but I did get to watch Jasper which made up for it.

"How was your first day girls?" the office lady asked "great" I replied with a big smile she nodded as I passed her my slip, "bye" I said as I walked out of the room with Bella in tow. As soon as I stepped out of the doors I was greeted by a could gust of wind hitting me straight in the face, I looked to my left to see the Cullen's looking my way I smiled and nodded my head at them all but glaring pixie and grumpy pants smiled back. The ride back to the house was short I hopped off my bike to see Bella getting out of her truck with a sad expression "what's up sis you look down?" she looked at me giving a small smile "a boy, Edward Cullen what did I do? He acted as if I stunk, then he went and asked if he could change classes, like seriously" she replied angrily "oh, well, don't worry I'm sure it's nothing" she grunted in response.

That night I couldn't sleep, I don't need to sleep often probably one a week. I heard tapping on my window and looked up to see Jasper sitting on the window seal with a grin I stood up and walked over opening the window as soon as I did I felt myself being pulled into a kiss which I gladly excepted "hi beautiful" he said after we finally pulled apart.

JASPERS POV.

I was on my way home and couldn't stop smiling, I had finally found her, my life, my mate. We just pulled into the driveway and I hopped out walking into the house straight to the living room where Esme and Carlisle were they looked up to see my face and smile "what's got you in such a happy mood Jasper?" Esme asked curiously "I found her, my mate, oh Esme she is perfect" I said she laughed and stood up giving me a hug "that's wonderful son" Carlisle said and it truly was.

"Carlisle I actually have to speak to you in private" he stood up and nodded, we walked up to the only room in the house which was sound proof none of the others could hear us "what would you like to speak about Jasper?" he asked

"My mate, she is a witch" I said

"That's interesting, your very lucky son, I have to go now but we must speak about this very soon, I would love to meet her" he said giving me a big smile then left, I sat there for a while thinking about her, when I looked up to see the time it was 10:00 and I needed to see her, I ran into the forest and took over my instincts and found her house.

I climbed up the tree outside her window and sat down and started tapping on the window she looked up and walked over, opening the window. Her sent washed over me and I couldn't hold back and pulled her into a kiss, the feeling of her lips on mine is unexplainable the way her lips moulded together with mine was like heaven, sadly I pulled away giving her time to breath.

"hi beautiful" I greeted, she gave a small smile back and leaned into my embrace, I pulled her closer feeling the need to have her as close as possible, needing every inch of her body to touch mine.

After what felt like hours she pulled back slowly walking until we were lying on the bed I pulled her closer once again and just laid there for the rest of the night not caring about anything.


End file.
